


Authority

by DeathjunkE



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Paddling, Spanking, sam gets spanked, smart ass Sam, teachers who are bullies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathjunkE/pseuds/DeathjunkE
Summary: Sam knows just how to deal with bullies even when they are his high school gym teacher





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpankedbySpike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/gifts).



> Done for this prompt (http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/423390.html?thread=3502046#t3502046)
> 
> This was supposed too be longer but it didnt quite fit in with the feel of the story so here it is.  
> I've not written anything for almost a year so i'm a bit rusty, please forgive me.

“Winchester!” Coach Robards called across the gym, “Winchester, I’ve seen you run and I know you can do better!”

Sam rolled his eyes and kept the same pace. There were with other guys running at the same pace and he wasn’t going to wear himself out for no reason. He ran enough laps everyday for training, no need to bust his ass anymore than necessary.

“Jameson! Pick up the pace tubby! I swear you’re all soft, these goddamn doctors and this asthma bullshit— call it what it is laziness!”

Sam glanced back at poor Jameson, who was red in the face and heaving every exhale was a high whining wheeze. The other boy looked ready to collapse, his eyes watery and unfocused and his step was stumbling and getting slower. 

This man was going to kill him.

Sam slowed down from his steady jog to a trot.

“Wincester! What the hell! You wont join a single goddamn team and you wont put in the sweat for this class! You think you’re better than anyone else don’t you!”

This whole thing was so ridiculous that Sam couldn’t even bother to laugh, “Yeah coach, the kid who lives out of a car and wears his brothers hand me down thinks he’s better than all this. Right.”

Sam shook his head and caught Jamison by the shoulder as he stumbled forward.

“Ethan, this is going to kill you. I’ll help you get to the nurse.”

Ethan’s glassy eyes could barely focus as he wheezed despairingly and coughed as his body tried its best to suffocate him, “But… coach?” Ethan moaned between wheezes.

“Coach is not a medical professional, and doesn’t believe that asthma is a real thing so I wouldn’t worry about that too much right now yeah?” Sam slung Ethan’s arm around his shoulder and helped him shuffle towards the gym doors.

“Winchester! Jameson! Where in the hell do the two of you think you’re going!?” Coach questioned in a shout as he stormed over, blustering and red faced. “I did not give anyone permission to leave! Especially you two!”

“Just a little more okay, Ethan?” Sam encouraged, as he shifted most of the other boy’s weight from his shoulder to Ethan. If Coach was anything like any other jerk jock bullies that Sam had ever come across the man would make a grab for  
Sam and this would get physical so Ethan needed to be stable.

Sure enough when coach caught up to them he clapped a hand on Sam’s shoulder and yanked him out from under Ethan, who thankfully remained standing. As soon as Ethan was clear Sam gripped coach’s fore arm and in a move that both Dean and his father drilled into him since he was eight, Sam flipped the man over his shoulder on to the floor. 

The gym was completely silent except for Ethan’s gasping wheezes as Sam stepped over coach and retook his place at Ethan’s side. Helping the other boy down the hall to the other side of the school block to the nurses station.

“I’ll be right back coach,” Sam called out with out looking back, “I’m gonna take Ethan to the nurse, he looks ready to pass out.”

(-)

 

He saw Ethan to the nurse and stayed while she called for the ambulance because the boy was so far beyond the help of his rescue inhaler. 

Apparently this wasn’t the only time something like this happened, but this was a football town and if coach was leading the team to victory he could do no wrong in the eyes of the school board, even if he was endangering the lives of other students or watching girls get harassed and dragged off by his players. 

The man was fucking disgusting.

(-)

“Winchester! How nice of you to join us!” Coach called menacingly as Sam entered the gym stopping all chatter and movement.

“The Nurse Keaton had Ethan sent over to Victoria Memorial. He was having as asthma attack.” Sam said at the same volume as he strode across the gym to stand in front of Coach Robards. 

“Winchester, you seem to not understand how things work here. In this gym, out on the field— I am the authority.”

“Who would have killed a student had he forced him to run for another five minutes.”

“Boy! Didn’t your mother ever teach you to respect your elders!”

“No, kinda hard to teach someone anything when you’ve been dead for fifteen years.” Sam deadpanned while looking the older man in the eye. This spoiled, self important man child couldn’t intimidate him, not when he routinely went head to head with John Winchester and killed monsters that slaughtered and ate men like coach Robards for sport. 

Coach Robards circled half circled Sam and when he was at his back he gave a hard abrupt shove to send the teen forward. “Hands on the wall smart ass, if your Momma didn’t teach you then I sure as shit will.”

Sam shrugged and walked the rest of the way with his head held high. It was only going to be at most ten swats, nothing he couldn’t handle. He hurt the man’s pride and this was how he wanted to get payback. 

Sam was no stranger to having his ass paddled. It was nothing new and he doubted coach had a swing like dad. If Sam wanted this all to go the right way he’d have to grin and bare it.

Sam inhaled deeply as he felt Coach Robards line up the cool wood with the seat of his gym shorts. This was going to hurt, but it was pain with a purpose so he would pull though with out a sound. This was about Robards hurt pride and so Sam would not give the man the satisfaction of pulling a sound or a tear out of him.

The first strike came down hard and loud with a crack that echoed the room. 

Sam exhaled slowly and forced his body to relax. Drawing in another deep breath just in time for the second stroke.

Again Sam exhaled slowly to mitigate the pain. Robards was really swinging with all his might and it hurt badly, the deep thud of the paddle gave way to a stinging sensation he was all to familiar with. Sam shifted his stance so his feet were planted firmly on the ground.

Strike three was followed by a taunt from coach Robard “still feel like you're better than everyone else little boy?”

“No,” Sam said levelly, “I don’t kink I’m better than everyone, just you.”

In retrospect, not such a great thing to say to the guy who’s whaling on your ass. But once you put words out there in the universe you couldn’t take them back, and so Sam took a deep breath, pressed his palms into the wall, forced his body to relax and grit his teeth.

The next seven cracks came in rapid succession, wild, uncontrolled, painful and speaking volumes of a man out of control.

Sam didn’t make a sound or move an inch until after swat number ten hit its mark. When it did his hands fell from the wall and he turned sharply seeing the man’s arm raised to lay down another strike.

“Ten is the maximum allowed by the school, you’re done now. I hope that made you feel better coach.” Sam rolled his shoulders, linked his fingers together and lifted his arms in an overhead stretch. While the man growled and blustered Sam released his stretched and shook his limb out. “So, coach, gym doesn’t end for another twenty minutes but I’m gonna leave now. I gotta go file a police report.”

“Police report!”

“Well since my dad never signed the permission slip that gave any teacher at this school the right to paddle me I believe that that little tantrum you threw qualifies as assault of a minor, not to mention I’m sure Ethan’s parents will be reporting you for child endangerment. The police are the authority of this town, and I do think their authority means more than yours, yeah?” 

Sam gave the flabbergasted man a wide toothy too innocent grin before he pushed past him and sauntered out of the gym.


End file.
